Warrior Lemons
by sardene3
Summary: Lemons I make... Warning contains mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, this is my first lemon ever! I know it's probably not super perfection, but please cut me a break I'm new at this. Please only constructive critisism.I will accept requests, but it might take longer for me then other people to write, so please be patient. I'm thinking of also writing like an afterward lemon thing on a different story, so there is more plotline to it.** **This first one is using some OCs me and my friends made up (each one representing that person) and FYI I'm Screechpaw. I also heard writing lemons could improve writing so I'm giving them a shot. **

**Form:**

**(lust,rape,love,etc)**

**Cat 1:**

**Cat (it can have multiple cats but please stay to a maximum of 5)**

**Extra Info: (Like description I will allow OCs just need background on them)**

**Enjoy! **

Screechpaw was following his mentor Icesoul. They were padding towards the training hollow with Greenpaw,Chickenpaw,and Dolphinpaw. There mentors Doghead,Clawface,and Lightheart were chatting excitedly in low quiet voices."I wonder what they're talking about," whispered Dolphinpaw."Probably about what awesome new battle moves we're gonna learn!"said Greenpaw flexing his claws and swatting the air. They continued chatting until Icesoul stopped in a clearing far from camp. "This isn't the training hollow." the sleek furred Chickenpaw said. "We are going to teach you how to mate," Lightheart said quietly. "What!" Screechpaw screeched,"THIS IS INSANE!" "Its just part of life," Icesoul said touching the tip of his tail to Screechpaw's shoulder," and if you're not sure, we'll show you how just watch." _He thinks I'm nervous! I just really think this is wrong! Maybe I should make a run for i_- He was cut off as Icesoul pinned Lightheart down and she started giggling uncontrolably."Oooo Icesoul," she cooed as he started licking her core. He started licking her starting from her neck dow to her nether reigion. Icesoul started licking around her core and she bucked her hips instinctively, trying to get him inside her. He quickly obliged and stuck his tongue into her folds .Lightheart continued moaning in pleasure as he used his tongue to lick her ,Greenpaw,and Dolphinpaw were watching intently. _This is so very disturbing watching my mentor,Icesoul,mating with Dolphinpaw's..._ His thoughts were interrupted again, but by a loud howling. Icesoul was holding her by the scruff and sticking his fully erect member into her core, his barbs scraping her insides painfully. Screechpaw flinched. The other apprentices heard and twitched their whiskers in amusement, not bothering to look away. Dogface came forward,"This is normal.""The she-cat will normally feel pain but it ends soon enough," as he finished, the yowling quickly turned to moaning as Icesoul hit her G-spot. She started bucking her hips, using Icesoul's rhythm to get him deeper into her, so they were pumping in sync. Lightheart was still moaning with pleasure and Icesoul grunting as he continued thrusting. Screechpaw could see the other apprentices want to try imedeitly. He was just disgusted and ready to flee, but then was held in place as Icesoul mewed," I'M GONNA CUM!" "ME TOO!" Lightheart yowled in ecstasy as they climaxed. Soon after, Icesoul released his seed deep into Lightheart as their cum mixed together and started overflowing out of Lightheart on to a pool on the forest floor. They broke apart and Screechpaw was ready to run for his life. He watched as they groomed each other quickly and lapped up the pool they left, leaving no evidence that anything ever happened here. "There is another more...pleasurable way..." Clawface meowed stepping forward. Dogface lied on the ground her mouth wide open. Clawface's member was already erected by watching Icesoul and Lightheart. He padded up to Dogface and stuck his cock right in front of her muzzle. Dogface took it in her mouth and started to suck. Screechpaw gasped in horror. _Why are they showing us this?_ He thought back to when Sharpstar and the warriors were discussing._ "The clan needs more kits," meowed Sharpstar, "so I need you to take the apprentices out and teach them how to mate," he recalled._ he had forgotten about that until now. He was spying on the meeting. Schreechpaw thought they would have planned a counter-attack to deal with Riverclan's recent mess-up. He gulped realizing Dogface and Clawface were finished. "Now its your turn to try," Icesoul said,"And if you need help we'll be here to help. Doplphintail padded up to him," Do...do you want to try it with me?" she asked blushing. He sat there stunned for a minute. _I know Dolphipaw likes me and all, but..._Screechpaw couldn't take it anymore. He bolted away from the clearing not knowing where he was going. Just knowing he had to get away from there. Suddenly he stopped, listening for his clanmates calling him. He continued padding along, trying to clear his mind of what just happened. _Had they really expected us to mate? And why did Dolphinpaw ask me that if..._ His thought interrupted as something bowled him over and pinned him down. "Who are you and whats going on!" he demanded. He struggled to face his attacker, but it was no use. He was trapped. He felt a muzzle near his hear whisper," Hello Screechpaw." He froze,"Greenpaw?" He asked startled. He did not expect Greenfin to be here. "I see the way that bitch Dolphinpaw looks at you. I know she likes you, but your mine!" Greenpaw growled. _What is she talking about? Dolphinpaw was just a friend. And why was Greenpaw pinning me to the ground like this... _She quickly flipped him over and saw her eye-to-eye. Was that...lust? Without another word, Greenpaw started tickling his sheath, trying to coax it out."No,p. stop!" Screechpaw cried, his voice quavering. She ignored this and started licking his sheath which was starting to peak out. He suddenly had this odd sensation, _Arousal?_ Greenpaw started sucking on his member, which was now fully erect. Screechpaw moaned in pleasure as Greenpaw started deep-throating it. She continued rolling it around with her tongue and biting it with her teeth, not enough to hurt but enough to feel good. _I can run now,but...Grrr why can't I move. _But his hormones were fighting his common sense and were about to take over, he knocked her off and pinned her, panting hard, he started licking her uncontrollably, completely over taken. He started licking down over her steaming core, teasing her and making her spill pre-cum. Screechpaw lapped it up eagerly, completely turned on. Greenpaw moaned in pleasure as he stuck his tongue into her and started licking her soaking wet folds. When he finished tasting every part of her core, he grabbed her by the scruff and started tracing her pussy with his member. "JUST GET IT IN ALREADY!" Greenpaw demanded. He rammed his dick into her and breaking his and her virginity at once. Greenpaw yowled in pain as Screechpaw's barbs tore up her insides. Blood was trickling down her leg and Screechpaw started to thrust. Greenpaw bucked her hips instinctively, trying to get him deeper inside her. Pain quickly turned to pleasure as Screechpaw started hitting her G-spot. Screechpaw was close to climaxing and they were both yowling in ecstasy. He felt his member harden and Greenpaw's core tighten around his member."I'm gonna cum!," screamed Screechpaw. "Then do it!"yelled Greenpaw. Screechpaw let out a huge blast of steaming cum deep inside her mixing with her lady juices. It started overflowing soaking Screechpaw's cock in cum as he pulled out panting. " was ," panted Greenpaw. They lapped up the pool of themselves and groomed each other. By then Screechpaw finally came back to his senses. _What did I just do?_ There was a rustling in the bushes close-by and Dolphinpaw stepped out, tears in her eyes. "Screechpaw... how..how could you and with her?!" she ran away crying. "Wait! Dolphinpaw!" he turned around and snarled at the she-cat who he just mated with and ran bolted after Dolphinpaw.

**Well I hoped you liked it... I might have some errors in it but the spell-check was acting up. Sorry if it wasn't what you expected. Give ideas and make sure to P.M. if you want an after-story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! This is my second lemon. Sorry for taking so long to get this up. I've been soooooooo busy, I haven't found time to write. When I finally did find time, it wasn't very much. I wanted to get this posted for all of you so I tried to finish it quickly. Its probably 10x worse than my last one and I'm sorry for that. I also apologize if I ever refer to "Ashstar" as "Ashfur". This was a request by Finger Curtain Astron. I'm pretty sure these are OCs. LillypawXAshstarXCobrafangXShadowpeltXClawslash. **

* * *

Lillypaw was padding through the forest searching for some catmint for Thunderclan's medicine cat ,Chickenwings. It was nearing leaf-bare and they needed to be ready for Greenough. It was sunhigh._ Leaf-fall is so beautiful. All the leaves are different colors, and the forest under paw was all soft and crunchy from fallen leaves._ She was so interested in the trees that she accidently strayed into Shadowclan territory. _Oh no. I better get back before _The bushes behind her started rustling. Lillypaw opened her mouth to taste the air._ A Shadowclan patrol! _"Well,well,well, what do we have here, the Thunderclan medicine cat?" came a voice from the bush. It was a gray tom with blue eyes. He was Ashstar leader of Shadowclan, and with him were three other toms. Cobrafang, a silver tabby tom was standing to the left of Ashstar, violence burning in his eyes. On the other side of Ashstar was Shadowpelt, a black tom with silver eyes. Behind them all was Clawslash, a dark brown tom with amber eyes, also the deputy of Shadowclan. "I'm sorry I crossed the border I wont do it again," she apologized, she was about to leave when Ashstar said," Wait, you need to help us before you go." There was a strange glint in his eyes. The whole patrol was staring at her like she was big, juicy piece of prey. "What do you need me for?" she asked slightly nervous. "Me and my friends here have felt kind horny lately, and all the she cats in Shadowclan are either already pregnant or are barren. All of a sudden a little she-cat strays onto our territory and we're not going to let this chance slip away." Ashstar replied. He flicked his tail at Cobrafang, signaling for attack. Lillypaw tried to run, but Cobrafang already had her pinned down. "But I'm a medicine cat! I'm not allowed to mate, it's against the warrior code!"she cried desperately. "That's why nobody gonna know. You must do exactly what we say or we'll launch an attack on Thunderclan and kill everyone you know and love, and if you tell we'll make sure that your kin die the slowest and will receive the worst torture and then kill you."Cobrafang hissed in her ear. She nodded reluctantly. "That's a good girl." he said as he gave a signal to Ashstar. Cobrafang pinned her to a tree. 'Lets begin," said Ashstar padding forward. All the toms started licking her core. She could feel her folds start to drip. "Ashstar flicked his tail and everyone stepped back. "Stick this in,but don't break your barrier,that's my job" he said with a sneer and roughly throwing a long stick at her. She grabbed the stick and started to shove it in, careful not to get any splinters in her. Lillypaw let out a moan of pleasure and started to move the stick in and out. The toms watched hungrily as a bit of pre-cum started to ooze out. "That's enough Ashstar said," whacking the stick away. It landed somewhere far in the distance. Ashstar mounted her and started teasing her with his member, fully erect by watching her masturbate. Cobrafang shoved his big, long dick into her mouth. "Suck it bitch," he said. She started swirling his cock around,wincing as his barbs scratched her tongue and the insides of her cheeks. He thrusted it down her throat nearly choking her, and let out a long moan of pleasure. At about the same moment, Ashstar had rammed his member into her,making her lose her virginity. It hurt like heck, and Lillypaw tried to scream, but it was muffled by Cobrafang. Tears were streaming down her face as Shadowpelt and Clawslash jammed both their dicks into her tail hole, and Ashstar was ravaging here pussy. Blood was starting to run down her leg in a long steady were all moaning about how tight she was while thrusting into her. She could feel her pussy and her tail hole stretching, and it hurt, a lot. Soon the pain ebbed away and waves of pleasure rippled down her spine. The worst part was that it felt so good, but she knew it was against the warrior code. _Starclan how could you let this happen? Somebody please save me._ Suddenly, Lillypaw felt Cobrafang's member harden. _Oh no. _"I'm gonna cum!" screamed Cobrafang and squirted a hot, steamy load down her throaght. She gagged on it, making some leak out her nose."Swallow it!" Cobrafang growled. She obeyed, and reluctantly swallowed. Cobrafang backed off her and started grooming himself, clearly satisfied. The other three toms were about to cum as well, and she was no exception. She felt herself tighten around Ashstar's member. She felt herself being filled up, but not by Ashstar. Shadowpelt and Clawslash were releasing their seeds into her hole. It started spilling out as they exited her, and started grooming like Cobrafang. "I'm going to cum!" he screamed to the stars. Lillypaw could feel her juices start leaking out. He exploded into her for what seemed like moons, it felt never-ending. Finally, he finished and padded away to sit by the rest of his patrol. Left there in a pool of cum and blood, barely conscious. "You have paid, now get off our territory."Ashstar commanded. Lillypaw shakily got to her paws and limped across the border. She looked up to the sky, pale dawn light was peaking over the tree tops. She had been out all night. Lillypaw laid down, and passed out unconscious.

* * *

**Thats about it... Next time will be a request by Featherpool16. bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This request was sent by Featherpool16, an amazing supporter, please go and check out her profile or read her stories! He OCs SilverpawxDarkmoonxDeathglare. I will make an afterstory for this (author request) so make sure to check that out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Siverpaw was stalking a fat mouse, almost ready to pounce. Her violet eyes focused on her prey. Her long fluffy tail waggling in anticipation. It was very quiet until Silverpaw heard strange moaning coming from nearby. They started getting louder, she moved her paw forward a stepped on a twig, alerting the mouse. The mouse quickly scurried into a little hollow at the base of a tree. "Mouse dung!" she yelled. _I wonder what that noise was. I better find out, maybe its a fox or something. _But something in the back of her mind told her it wasn't. Silverpaw padded over to where she heard the noise. Silverpaw found a small clearing, and was complete astonished at what she saw. It was Darkmoon and Deathglare. Their cocks both fully erect and dripping. There were red markings all over their members, showing a clear sign they were rubbed. She had just walked in on a masturbating session."Ummm...sorry to bother you. I'll be on my way."Silverpaw mewed blushing, and started backing up slowly. Silverpaw turned, and started padding away. Suddenly, she felt a huge weight on her back. "No,your staying here with us." Deathglare murmured in her ear. "Okay, okay! Just get off!" she cried. She felt really uncomfortable with Deathglare's gigantic member was rubbing against her tail hole."I will, when you agree to be our little servant for a while." "No!" Silverpaw screamed. "If you don't... I'll kill you." Deathglare replied. He raked his claws down her flank, making blood stream out."Oww stop! Please, you're hurting me!"she screamed."Then do what we say." Darkmoon said. "Okay...I'll do it." she said. Deathglare backed off. "Now get into the hunter's crouch,and move your tail!"Darkmoon ordered. Reluctantly, she went into the hunters crouch and moved her tail. Her core exposed, turned the toms on very quickly. Silverpaw felt a rough tongue touch her core. She let a low moan escape, but stifled it quickly. Silverpaw turned her head and saw Darkmoon flicking his tongue around. Something furry was circling her tail hole. She saw Deathglare tickling her rear. Then she realized what was happening._ I'm being raped!_ "Please, stop!" she begged. They continued, not seeming to hear her plead. Another moan escaped her lips as Darkmoon dipped his tongue into her. Silverpaw could feel her folds getting wet, and Darkmoon's tongue seemed to enjoy it. By now she was barely conscious, her gash still bleeding. Something shot up her tail hole, it was Deathglare's tail._ Why is this happening? _A little pre-cum leaked onto Darkmoon's tongue." Mmmm, your sweet." Darkmoon said. Silverpaw winced,"Please...stop!" He mounted her. Darkmoon started teasing her with his member. Silverpaw started thrashing that did get him off, and splattered blood everywhere. "How dare you!" Darkmoon yelled, fury burning in is eyes like blue fire. Darkmoon started clawing at her face. Silverpaw screamed in pain. When he was done Silverpaw had both ears torn, a slashed nose,a clawed eye,and at least twenty scratches on her muzzle. Blood was oozing out fast and she started to cry. Silverpaw started to feel dizzy and faint as Darkmoon mounted again. Without hesitating, he rammed into her making breaking her barrier and sending more blood down her leg. Deathglare also started thrusting into her tail hole. With each thrust more pain and blood spilled out. A huge pool of blood was forming at her paws."Your so tight."Darkmoon moaned. Pain and sorrow were making her tears mix with the blood on her face, blurring her vision. The blood loss was so great she couldn't think or move at all, like a rag doll. Silverpaw could feel her rear growing, and her pussy was being ravaged by Darkmoon. He hit her G-spot and waves a pleasure emitted throughout her. Silverpaw couldn't feel them, her body was going numb and slipping out of consciousness. Darkmoon hardened as Silverpaw tightened around him."I'm going to cum!" he moaned to Starclan as he released deep into her. The force was so great, it caused blood come out of her throat. Silverpaw's juices welled up around Darkmoon's member and started pouring out. Deathglare just screamed with pleasure as he climaxed into her. As Deathglare backed off cum poured out of her tail hole. He started grooming himself to show no sign this had happened. Darkmoon dismounted and join his friend to groom. Silverpaw let her legs slide out from under her and landed in the ever-growing pool of blood. Nearly the whole clearing was soaked in it. The last words she heard were,"Goodbye,slut." After that Silverpaw went limp and drifted into blackness, in the middle of a sea. Surrounding her were waves of blood and the moon shone up above, it turned red.

* * *

Next up is a request by Hollyleaf1243.


End file.
